Wolf x Incineroar- A smash bros fanfic (LEMON)
by IncineroarBestHusbando
Summary: My first lemon. A short story of the love between a Fire cat and Space Wolf.


It was Incineroar's arrival day at the smash mansion along with all the other newcomers. Each newcomer was assigned to a veteran, either from the previous smash or brawl. Incineroar couldn't really communicate with others as, being a Pokémon, he could only say his own name, being forces to rely on body language and tones to get his point across. He sat in the lobby, waiting for the veteran leader to come and get him to tour him around. Many found lasting friendships at the mansion, some even finding partners however, incineroar had a hidden secret. He was gay. This made him worry that he wouldnt be able to find anyone for him. This mansion however, is where that would change.

Wolf looked at the name he had on a piece of paper.

"Incineroar eh? This newcomer sound interesting, I wonder what he's like. Hopefully a better man than that good for nothing fox!" Wilf said outloud. Despite saying this, he had a soft spot for the soft getting uo to 'activities' with him in secret. When Wolf walked inti the lobby and saw the big, muscly cat standing before him, his heart skilled a beat. He was lost for words. Wolf wanted him at that time. He wanted to tackle him to the ground and pound him hard but wilf had to hold in any urges he had. "I can't ansume that he's gay, he can't be with that body" the canine though to himself. He put back on his hard look. "Hello Incineroar, I'm Wolf and I'll be touring you around the mansion today.

Incineroar nodded his head and gave Wolf a handshake, which Wilf took without hesitation. The strong grip of the feline drove Wolf wild, forcing him to suppress urges even more. "Let us go" Wolf said as they exited the lobby.

Wolf gave Incineroar a tour of the mansion, showing him the training rooms, waiting rooms and arenas before taking hin to the guest rooms. "Here's your room, number 69" Wolf said to the Pokémon. "69, I wish I could do that with him" Wolf thought. "I'll be back in half an hour unpack your stuff and wash for the opening ceremony." Wolf exclaimed to which Incineroar meerly nodded.

Incineroar was thinking about many things in that tour, but mostly he thought of Wolf. He was in love at first sight. The manliness of his voice, being tough but soothing and his body shape made Incineroar want him, but had to suppress his urges. This was harder for him as he had no cloths to his his sheath, which would be in open air. Incineroar had already unoacked as he didn't have many things with him. He had already washed before arriving even though he didn't like being a fire type. He decided to go to Wolf's room now as a heads up to say he was ready. He grabed his key, locked his door and went down to Wolf's room to tell him.

Wolf thought he had time and he knew that half an hour was enough to 'relief" himself. He undressed himself and jumoed onto his bed, switching the tv over onto his favourite porn site. He had one particular person he watched in particular. "Why are you so godam hot Fox?" He whispered to himself. Everyone knew that Fox was a pornstar, 'smashing' other characters and uploading it online. Wolf lived these videos and he didnt know why. Why did he live his mortal enemy? No one knows. Wilf was at full mast when suddenly Incineroar walked through the door, seeing Wolf like this with Fox banging Lucario on screen. Wolf stared in shock, unavle to move, feeling more aroused. The one which he desired was in front of him right there. Incineroar felt the same too, his member starting to throb at this site.

"I-I-I-Incineroar what are you doing here?! Wolf asked

Incineroar let out a small growl in reply and walked towards the naked canine, looming over him with his cock begining to emerge. Wolf had had enough. The dog lept up from thr bed and tackled Incineroar to the ground and exclaimed "I WANT YOU INCINEROAR!" Incineroar simply got up while confused, holding the canine in his arms bridal style and laid him on the bed, the cat began to purr and nudge Wolf with his head. Wolf was taken by suprise.

"Incineroar, your not..are you?" Wolf spurted out. The cat only replying with a nod and more purring. Wolf had never been so happy in his life. He wrapped his arms around the cat, digging his head into Incineroar's pecks, feeling his soft warm fur. Wolf slowly moved down the cats body till he was face to face with the cats cock. The scent emanating from it was immense, so musky. Wolf couldn't help himself for what happened next.

Wolf gave the Pokémons member a long lick, causing the cat to shudder from pleasure. These licks continued, getting more and more faster. Wolf lapped at the cock like he hadn't eaten for days or as if it was his last meal. The cock twitched mkre and more as it came more out of it's sheath. Incineroar was big, but wild didn't expect a cock this big, around 10 inches fully sheathed. Wolf licked the tip, finding a sensetive spot where Incineroar gave out a deep purr. Wolf started to slowly insert the Dick into his mouth, inch by inch. It has touching the back if his throat by the time jt was almost in. Wolf wrapled his tounge around the cock and bobbed his head up and down. He had had plenty of practice with Fox already, learn from the best. Incineroar had never felt anything lime this. The pleasure was immeserable. Every Bob of the head was so damn good. Up and down, up and down. Incineroar didn't even realize that he had grabbed the dogs head and was guiding it along his cock. He could feel his knot getting bigger he was going to release. "Incin, Cine, ROAR!" He moaned out before unleashing his load into the canines maw, down his throat. Wolf didn't expect him to cum so fast, especially this much. Wolf swalled everydrop, licking his more and lucking the leftovers off Incineroars cock.

"New to this eh?" Wolf asked. Incineroar could Barley nod from the exhaustion of Cumming that much. "Well, for being a good kitty I'll give you a reward" Incineroar was confused until Wolf got on all fours and presented his ass like a trophy, lifting up his tail to show the hole. "Come get your prize" the wolf teased. All of the fatigue had gone away and Incineroar approached wolf. Incineroar rhad experience with this before, he had done it a couple of times so had a vague idea if what to do. He leaned over and started to lick out Wolf's arsehole with his big, thick tounge, making long strikes to lubrucate the wolfs hole. Wolf shuddered at this, the pleasure amazing. Incineroar continued lapping away, enjoying the taste of the Wolf. He finally got up. He grabes his Dick and slowly ibserted it into Wolf. Wf let out a few prinal griwls of enjoyment and pain but tokd the Pokémon to continue until the full length was in. Incineroar started slow, slamming his Dick in with little power and speed to start. Wolf told him to speed up and he obliged. The pain increased despite all the times Wolf had done this before. This cock was on a whole nother level from Fox's. Incineroar leant over Wolf, wrapping his arms round his shoulder sand resting his head on Wolf's back as he picked up pace, slamming his Dick into the wall of Wolf's prostate. Incineroar started leaking pre cum, causing the slamming noise to turn to squelching. Each slam felt so good to Wolf. He was in heaven. Wolf gace out primal growls when Incineroar purred and growled, saying segements of his name.

"In - cine - ROAR - Incin -Iner"

"Kitten, I'm gonna cum!" Wolf cried. As Incineroar unleashed his load, so did Wolf. Wolf let out a long howl into the sky as he cummed all over the bed. Incineroar slowly pulled out and laid down next to Wolf, both exhausted.

"Good kitty" Wolf said, scratching the Pokémons chin. He looked at the clock, they had 10 minutes to wash and get dressed. "We might as well shower together now eh?" Wolf joked.


End file.
